¿LOS CHICOS GUNDAM ENTREVISTADOS?
by Ayla-kalt
Summary: Los cinco pilotos gundam han sido invitados a un famoso programa de television. En donde su simpatica anfitriona se encargará de sacarle sus secretos mas ocultos. Yaoi suave 1x2 3x4. AYLA RELOADED!1 HE VUELTOO! ya ta actualizadoo!
1. Empezando

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AYLA RELOADED! . Bueno la verdad me puse bien flojita…. Más bien desmotivada ya que alguien se encargó de denunciarme por haber violado una norma del fanfiction (¬¬ ERA NUEVA).

Pero YA LO SOLUCIONÉ! Aquí tienen este fic que hice con mucho cariñó, está re divertido y espero q no me lo quiten denuevo u.u. Ya dejenme rewiews y cualquier cosa mandenme un mail a pk el mail de esta cuenta está hackeado xx, y si les da flojera bueno dejen sus sugerencias en los rewiews. DISFRUTENLO Y TIENEN AYLA PARA RATO!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Estamos en el estudio 4 de canal 15,especialmente en el programa "Entrevistas a famosos", con nuestra anfitriona Sayuri Okawara, esta noche entrevistando a los 5 pilotos Gundam¿que sorpresas traerán hoy, eso lo veremos ahora.

Entra al estudio Sayuri sujetando el microfono y con una sonrisa dificil de disimular, mira a todo el público y exclama** -** Bienvenidos a "Entrevistas y Sorpresas", les habla su anfitriona Sayuri Okawara en directo desde el estudio 4. Esta noche chicas, es la gran noche en donde nuestros heroes entrarán a este estudio y nos contaran sobre sus vidas despues de tan arduas luchas.

Haciendo una pausa observa los 5 asientos que estaban vacios, luego mira al público y les dice – Bueno chicas ansiosas,vamos con nuestro primer invitado –

Al terminar la frase todo el publico se levanta y grita, algunas chicas toman aire y otras se desmayan. Sayuri que no excenta de todo las mira y les grita con cara de odio – CALLENSE! O SE VAN! -.

El público al notar esta reaccion se vuelve a sentar y en cosa de segundos ronda el silencio, con rostro angelical esbozan una hermosa sonrisa.

Sayuri acomodó su voz y dijo mas tranquila al ver que el público se calmaba – Ejem…bueno él tiene 15 años... – No pudo continuar, los gritos del público se hicieron presente. Sayuri apretó el microfono entre sus manos y solamente atacó con su mirada - ¬¬ o se callan o se van ¿ENTENDIERON? -.

Nuevamente el público guarda silencio y a todos se les ve con aureolas y sonrisas.

Se ve a Sayuri con una gota en su cabeza pero luego retoma el programa y dice - ejem... como decía tiene 15 años pertenece a la colonia L1 y se caracteriza por tener un temperamento de los mil demonios, es muy guapo y tiene un complejo de autodestrucción, sus amigos lo admiran y sus enemigos lo aborrecen, denle la bienvenida a Heero yuí -.

Entra Heero con cara de pocos amigos vestido con blue jeans y polera sin mangas color verde oscuro, se sienta

El publico sin poder evitarlo gritá desesperado - aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh Heero te amamosss! -

Heero con su actitud de siempre, solo las miras y les hace este gesto **-** ¬¬ -. El público solo sonrie y se sientan al sentir la mirada de odio que les dirige Sayuri. Esta última al ver que el público se tranquiliza mira a Heero y le dice con una enorme sonrisa – Heero Yuí bienvenido a mi programa -

Heero apoya sus manos en su pantalon, levanta una ceja y le dice – ¬¬ es Yuy -

Sayuri q cae en su error agarra un vaso de agua y un poco avergonzada bebe lentamente - .! lo siento... bueno Heero Yuy mejor empezemos con las preguntas… dime Heero ¿por qué te gusta auto destruírte? -. El público mira atentamente a Heero al igual que Sayuri, este al notar esto mira a Sayuri y frunciendo el ceño le dice – y a ti que te importa? -

Sayuri un poco sorprendida lo mira y recuerda algo, ella frunce el ceño y le dice maliciosamente – Bueno Heero estás aquí para responder preguntas es por algo que te pagamos 100.000 dolares por esta entrevista. Heero recuerda esto y una gota de sudor recorre su frente, mira a sayuri y le dice:

¬¬! Bueno creo que autodestruirse es lo mejor – El publico impactado mira con cara d epregunta, Sayuri igualmente sorprendida se recobra del shock y dice - ?... ah bueno dejenlo con su idea... vamos a nuestra siguiente pregunta ¿te bañaste alguna vez¿por que siempre andabas con la misma ropa?. -.

Heero sin ningun remordimiento la mira y le dice con su voz seria y sexy - ¬¬ Mi entrenamiento no contemplaba aseo y ornato, asi que a lo mas me lavaba la cara.

Desde el Público se escucho un potente – iuuuggghhhhhh – pero no faltó la espectadora que gritó desesperada – NO IMPORTA HEERO COCHINITO TE AMO IGUAL, ADEMÁS YO TE BAÑOOOO! – Inmediatamente luego de haber dicho esto todas se lanzaron sobre ella y el cuerpo desapareció…nunca mas se supo de ella… (el odio d enosotras las mujeres…oh si!).

Sayuri miró a Heero y guardando la compostura continuó – Bueno despues de la feroz guerra dime…¿a que olía tu Gundam? – Heero miró al techo y luego miró a una camara diciendo:

Creo que eso no te interesa, pero imaginate como olía –.

Sayuri ya empezaba a desesperarse pero solo tomó más agua y continuó – xx…ok….¿como es tu relacion con Duo? -. Heero la miró y le dijo un poco mas relajado - creo que es una relación muy buena, la unica objeción que tengo es que Duo siempre me sigue para todos lados, a veces creo que matarlo seria lo mejor –

Un silencio innundo la sala, el público estaba un pokito asustado. Heero miró a Sayuri y se puso de pié – Me voy! – Sayuri lo jaó de la chaqueta y le dijo – no, claro que no, (voz sexy) quedate conmigo -

Como una reaccion inmediata el Publico y Heero hicieron el mismo gesto - ¬¬! – Sayuri Soltó a Heero sin pensarlo dos veces y volvió con su linda mirada a su lugar – EEE yo solo lo dije porque … yo soy la voz de uds chicas no me miren asi ademas el contrato dice – Se volvió hacia Heero - que debes estar 1 hora acá sentado para que puedas cobrar

Heero sin pensarlo mas volvió a su asiento y le dijo - ¬¬ COMO QUIERAS! –

Sayury secó las 2 gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente y mirando al publico les dijo – Bueno ahora que estamos mas en confianza, vamos a nuestro siguiente invitado -

El publico saliendo de su odio hacia sayuri nuevamente lleno el estudio de gritos tales como – AAAAAAA SIIIII, TE AMOOOO, COMEME ENTERAAAAA, SOY TUYAAAAAAAA! -

Sayuri al ver esta reaccion les dijo muy enojada y con una vena muy gruesa asomandose por su cuello** -** ¬¬! Callense o las saco de mi estudio –

Ni dos segundos pasaron y el publico incluso había limpiado todo el desorden

Sayuri sonrió y dijo observando la cámara - Él viene directamente de la colonia L2, tiene 15 años y maneja el Gundam Death scythe, es muy guapo y se caracteriza por una larga trenza que le recorre hasta el trasero, muy buen trasero de hecho, demosle la bienvenida a Duo Maxwell -

Suena una mnusica de bienvenida muy cursi, pero apenas Duo entra a el estudio una Espectadora grita desesperada -: soy tu esclava Duoooooooooooooooooooooooo, COMEME! -

Sale Duo, con el jockey negro puesto y vestido como sacerdote, camina sin alzar la mirada hacia su asiento, al llegar a el, se saca su gorro y mirando al publico les dice con voz sexy - chicas, chicas, soy de todas ;) - y lanza el jockey hacia ellas -

Fue como una bola de humo entre el publico, todas se pelearon para quedarse con un trozo de jockey, mientras algunas solo caían desmayadas.

Duo levantó una ceja al ver semejante espectaculo, pero rapidamente volvió su mirada hacia sayuri y le dijo - Hola Sayuri¿cómo estás? ;) -

Sayuri muy impactada tomó aire y demasiado sonrojada le dijo – Muy bien Duo¿listo para responder las preguntas? –

El chico trenzado le sonrió y un diente le brilló – Listo desde siempre – Observó a su lado y vio a Heero – ah!...Hola Heero -

Heero apenas lo miró y le dijo - ¬¬ Hola tarado -

Sayuri acercandose a Duo le pregunta un poco coquetona - bien Duo ¿por qué te haces llamar el Dios de la muerte? – Duo le sonrie y le dijo - Bueno digamos que siempre quise ser alguien importante... -. No pudo continuar, Heero intervino diciendo – Florero querrás decir tarado -.

Duo lo miró muy feo y luego cambió su cara al voltearse hacia Sayuri - ... bueno como te decia siempre quise ser alguien importante, y el deathscythe fue el puente que me hizo una persona famosa ;) ¿no es así mis queridas fans?. -

El publico sin dejarse esperar gritó fuertemente – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! D -

Heero meció su cabeza en forma de negación y dijo mirando al suelo - que modesto... -. Duo se puso de pié y levantando el puño se dirigió a golpearlo – YA VERAS! – Y antes de que lograra pegarle, la voz de sayuri se oyó clara – Bien! Siguiente pregunta – Duo sin pensarlo en 2 segundos volvió a su asiento y le sonrió a Sayuri, ella por su parte solo le dijo - – ññ... bien nos han llegado rumores de que a ti te gusta Heero¿es cierto? -.

Dejando de sonreir, sonrojándose y poniendo las yemas de los dedos anulares juntas dijo en voz baja – Bueno…no lo sé -. Heero se volvió hacia Duo y le dijo un poco alterado - ¿QUE DIJISTE! -.

Sayuri miró a duo y le dijo – EXPLICATE DUO! – El publico asintió un poco molesto -

Duo solo seguía mirando al suelo y dijo – Bueno este tarado a veces es lindo –

Se escuchó a el publico gritando al unisono - queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –

Heero solo lo miró y dijo - ¬¬ Estupido! -

Sayuri sind ejar de insistir le dijo en tono serio - vamos Duo tus fans necesitan saber -.

Duo rascandose la cabeza, dijo muy avergonzado - bueno...prefiero no hablar del tema -.

Como una respuesta inmediata surgió desde la boca del Publico y de Sayuri gritando con desesperación - Vamos dinos! -.

Heero insistia con su cara de odio - ¬¬ tarado -.

Duo se puso de pié y le dio la espalda dejando que su trenza hiciera un bello movimiento y le dijo - la verdad es que nunca le he dicho… pero

Sayuri dentro de su alteración exclamó - ¿pero? -.

Duo sonrojándose mucho dijo - Heero me ha gustado siempre -.

Un largo silencio se produjo en la sala a el publico solo se le veia esta cara – O.O – Sayuri estaba igual y los camarografos estaba con la boca abierta.

Heero lo miró sorprendido y le dijo - O.O Maxwell…. -

Duo más sonrojado al oir la voz de él - Lo siento Heero no lo podía seguir ocultando -.

Sayuri saliendo de su shock le dijo muy picarona - ¿Qué dices Heero? -.

Heero miró a sayuri y luego a Duo q lo miraba esperando una respuesta - ehem… no tengo por qué contestarte Maxwell -

Sayurí insistió gritando como nena - vamos Heero! -

Se ve a duo un poco triste jugando con su trenza

Heero frunció el ceño y gritó - Ya dije que no¿me puedo ir? -

Sayuri sonrió ironicamente y le dijo **- **Nó aún no se cumple una hora para que te paguen, además tus problema con Duo lo veremos después. )…. - sayuri observa al publico - ¿quieren saber quien es el proximo?

El publico como olvidando lo ocurrido gritó - siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -

Sayuri al oir gritar asi se desesperó más y les dijo con mas fuerza - callense! Ya las oí...nuestro siguiente invitado es el chico mas misterioso que hayamos conocido, no sabemos NADA de él, lo unico que sabemos de él es que se caracteriza por tener el pelo aplastado hacia delante, unos ojos preciosos, gran intelecto y por supuesto un lindo trasero ... adelante Trowa Barton -

El Publico siguió gritando - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! -

No apareció nadie, todos están con cara de oO, de pronto del techo haciendo una acrobacia aparece delante de las fans, Trowa con su mascara de payaso.

Publico nuevamente activado - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te amamosssssss! -

Trowa sin expresión alguna les dice - ... lo sé - y toma asiento

Sayuri sonriendo aún mas y mega sonrojada le dice - bienvenido Trowa¿empezamos? -

Trowa sin sonreir le dice - claro Sayuri -

Sayuri tragando saliva y sujetando la tarjeta de preguntas le dice - bien ¿que es Catherine para ti? -

Trowa piensa algunos segundos y le responde seriamente - bueno Catherine es para mí alguien muy importante, es casi mi hermana y tenemos una muy buena relación, ella me crió desde pequeño -

Sayuri sonríe y al ver que el público perdía el interés le dijó – Gracias por tu repsuesta ahora vamos con la siguiente pregunta¿tu relación con Quatre como es?

El Publico el escuchar el nombre de Quatre grita - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -

Trowa sonrojándose un poco - mi relación con Quatre es muy especial...demasiado especial yo creo -

Duo y Heero solo lo miran - O.O -

Trowa al ver esto tose un poco y continua - bueno como decía nos llevamos muy bien los dos- .

Sayuri lo miró y le dijo muy picarona - ¿en que sentido querido Trowa? -.

Trowa poniendose mas rojo solo dijo - creo que solo puedo decirte eso... lo siento -.

Sayuri guardando la esperanza que en este programa lograría sacarle algo más continuó como toda una profesional - .! ... me parece... siguiente pregunta ¿qué hacías cuando tu Gundam se quedaba sin energia? -

Trowa pensó y sonriendo le dijo - pues, ajustaba el nivelador de partículas de carbono al punto cero, dejando los niveles de hidrogeno nivelados y en perfecto orden o... soy un genio -.

El Publico y Sayuri lo miraron extrañado - oO? -

Trowa creyendo que habían entendido solo sonreía.

Duo al notar la ignorancia de los demas dijo - quizó decir que lo apagaba e iba a comprar mas gasolina ;)

Heero asintió - eso es obvio...-

Sayuri sonrió y le dijo a Duo - gracias por tu aclaración Duo, bien llego la hora de invitar al si... -

Nuevamente no pudo continuar el publico gritó como desesperado - Quatreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -

Sayuri agarrandose el cabello les gritó - es que ustedes nunca se callan! -

Publico en silencio nuevamente

Sayuri sonrió y dijo con mucha emoción - Bien nuestro siguiente invitado es el chico mas tierno que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra, tiene 15 años y viene de la colonia L4, es un buen lider cuando Heero no está, sabe manejar el sistema zero a veces, y se caracteriza por su corazón puro, demosle la bienvenida a Quatre Raberba Winner! -

Muchos desmayos

Hace su entrada Quatre con sus rubios cabellos y esos ojos que vuelven loca a cualquiera, y su tipica sonrisa con la cual encanta a todas(os), saluda con la mano y pasa a sentarse.

Desmayos

Sayuri lo mira tiernamente y le dice – nn Hola Quatre

Quatre le sonrie y con su voz dulce le dice - Buenas noches señorita Sayuri ¿cómo está?-

Sayuri sorprendida le habla - nn muy bien Quatre, Gracias por venir a mi programa -

Quatre sonriendo - no hay de que, cuando ud desee -

Suspiros

Sayuri solo lo miraba tiernamente hasta que despertó – Ah! Lo olvidaba!... vamos a las preguntas, me han llegado rumores de que a ti te gusta Dorothy ¿es cierto eso?

El Publico inmediatamente se puso de pie - ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? -

Trowa tambien se puso de pie - ¿es cierto eso Quatre!... oh perdón X – Volvió a su asiento

Duo y Heero solo hicieron esto - O.O! -

Quatre sonrie tiernamente y le dice - nn eso es mentira Sayuri, creo que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona (sonrojandose mira disimuladamente a Trowa) -

Trowa al notar esto sonrie y se sonroja tb - ññ -

Todos al mismo tiempo - O.O! -

Sayuri refresco su garganta y mirando al publico les dijo - por favor compostura señoritas¿asi que le pertenece a otra persona¿quién es esa persona?

Quatre sonrojadisimo le dijo - no puedo decirle es un secreto -.

Sayuri sin poder persuadirlo mas debido a el ataque de carisma de Quatre le dice - está bien, no importa, ya sospecho quien es -

Duo agregó - Yo tambien ;) -

Desmayos

Heero tb hizo su aporte - ¬¬ lo mismo digo -

Más desmayos

Sayuri se paseó por el estudio y siguió preguntando ante el silencio y las desmayadas del público - Bien Quatre dime ¿qué ocurrió luego de que te hirieron? -

Quatre movió sus manitos y le dijo - bueno luego de eso llegó Trowa y me salvó ññ -

Trowa guardó silencio y le dijo - ññ -

Sayuri miró nuevamente sorprendida - ...ok .! -

Heero aprovechand el momento - ¿me puedo ir ya, estoy aburrido -

Sayuri saliendo de su impacto le dijo - no Heero aún no, te tenemos una sorpresa -.

Heero solo la miró - ¬¬ -

* * *

Una sorpresa? q será, el amor confesado de Duo será correspondido, Falta Wu fei, ya tengo el otro capitulo listo solo dejen rewiews ;) nos vemos!  



	2. xDD

xDDDD Que bueno que les haya gustado!1 a mi me fascina este pk es muy divertido, hasta yo me reía mucho cuando lo escribí. Bueno si me demoro es pk tengo que adaptarlo de modo que no se vea estilo chat (ya que por eso me cerraron la cuenta). Pero ya ta casi listo xD Weno ahora a responderles sus rewiews:

Sekari Sumeragi: xDD sip tienes razón fue mas corto lo de trowa y quatre, pero lo mejor viene ahora que es cuando todos se enfrentan xDD, sigue leyendome!. Gracias por tu rewiew

Quatre Barton Luthor Kou L : jajajajaja bueno pues bastantes cosas van a pasar, y respecto a lo de wu con duo y heero no lo tenía contemplado, pero si hay otras cosas divertidisimas, en especial la parte de wu :). Sigue disfrutando de mi fic y gracias por el rewiew.

Crystal Ketchum Darklight: Bueno me domoré un pokito per aki ta disfrutalo ;)

Noriko Ukai: xDD q genial! Gracias por el rewiew weno aki jjajajaja sin duda yo tb taba en el publico con una pancarta para Duo (que público eh!) xDD. Bueno aki está disfrutalo bye!

lyry Ylonen Tomori : xDDD gracias por tu post tb! Ahora voy a seguir xx he estado atareadisima y me he demorado mucho, ya hasta creo que perdí mis fans u.u pero weno tube una sequía de escritora increíble, weno pero aki ta disfrutenlo mucho!1

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayuri mirando a Heero le dice – Bueno la sorpresa la dejaremos para depsués que presentemos a nuestro siguente invitado – Heero solo la miró con un odió que jamás se le había visto.

Sayuri un pokito asustada sigue hablando - .! bien el siguiente invitado... tiene 15 años también vive en la colonia L5 y se caracteriza por tener un temperamento machista. Adelante Wu Fei Chang -

Inmediatamente el Publico grita desesperado - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Wuuuuuuuuuu Feeeeeeeiiiiiii ! -

Entra Wu Fei con cara de odio vestido como siempre lo vemos, se dirige a su asiento y sin decir nada se sienta.

Sayuri tratando de calmar a el publico le dice entre forcejeos - .¡ Hola Wu Fei ¿cómo estás?

Wu Fei sin mirarla - Creo que eso no te incumbe – Responde ante el asombro de todos.

(Desmayos)

Sayuri que vuelve a su lugar mira a Wu fei con una sonrisa irónica - .! Wu Fei debes responder es una entrevista -

Wu Fei la mira fijamente, se pone de pie y le dice - Vete al diablo solo los débiles responden preguntas! -

Sayuri sin dejar de sonreír - ejem... ¿Asi que no quieres? A ver veamos si puedes con esto...Treize Kushrenada! -

Se escucha un silencio aterrador alrededor y se ve a Wu Fei el cual responde - O.O... TT estoy bien ¿y tu Sayuri? -

Sayuri rie entre dientes y le dice malevolamente - jejejejeje que bien ahora dime Wu Fei ¿que es tu Gundam para ti? -

Wu Fei ya resigando cierra sus ojos - Bueno mi Gundam es como mi hermano mayor, cariñosamente lo llamo "Nataku", y tu sabes que si algo le pasa yo no sabría que hacer -

Heero abre sus ojos y mira a wu fei - ¬¬ tarado -

Duo se ruboriza un poco y mirando al techo dice exhalando un suspiro - Tipica respuesta de Heero -

(Se ve a Heero ahorcando a Duo en un rincón)

Trowa los mira - ... -

Quatre tratando de omitir aquel suceso entre Duo y Heero - Encuentro muy lindo de tu parte Wu Fei que opines eso de tu Gundam.-

(Desmayos)

Sayuri que miraba como Heero ahorcaba a Duo volvió su mirada a Wu Fei respondiendo a las palabras de Quatre – Claro Quatre… Wu Fei, ahora dime ¿qué es Sally Po para ti?

Una especatdora del público se levanta enfurecida y grita - Esa mujer es una PEDOFILA! -

Todo el Publico la observa, guarda silencio por unos instantes y luego grita al unísono - SIIIIIIIIIIII! -

Wu Fei al ver la reaccion del público les grita - Callense mujeres débiles, me preguntaron a mí no a ustedes. -

Publico un poco sorpendido - o! -

Wu Fei nota que todos guardaron silencio y agacha la cabeza y limpia su voz - perdon... la verdad es que con Sally solo tenemos una amistad... solo eso. -

Una impactada Sayuri lo mirá y lee su tarjeta - Pero he recibido noticias que ella te coquetea mucho... incluso tenemos un video, adelante señor director -

En un gran monitor aparece la figura de Sally Po vestida con ropa interior sexy acercandose hacia Wu Fei que se encuentra meditando

Sally lo mirá y exclama - Wu Fei... -

Wu Fei la mira impresionado - Sally… -

Sally sigue acercandose - Wu Fei…. -

Wu Fei la mira tiernamente - Sally…. ¿Que deseas amor? -

Sally abre un poco su ropa sexy - queria saber, cuando vas a entrar a la casa para que juguemos un rato. -

Se corta el video

Sayuri un poco sonrojada - ., lo demás no lo mostramos porque no estaria correcto -

Todos sin decir nada miran con esta cara - O.O! -

Wu Fei mira al techo y cae como saco de papas al suelo - X..X (en shock)

Duo en el suelo muerto de la risa y golpeando el suelo con fuerza dice -... ajajjajajajajajajajja! Escucharon le dijo "amor"... jajajajajjaaj -

Heero impactado gritó enfurecido - ME COPIÓ EL DIALOGO CON RELENA! ¿qué te crees gusano? Aquí yo soy el protagonista no uds (señalando a los otros 4 pilotos)... pudranse ¬¬ -

Quatre horrorizado - Heero no seas tan grosero, eso no está bien. -

Trowa mira a Heero y menea su cabeza en forma de reproche - Déjalo Quatre, este tipo es un cavernicola, su cerebro no permite mandar mas información razonable. -

Heero mas enfurecido los mira - ¬¬ gusanos -

Duo riendose aún - Wu Fei, no puedo creerlo...eres un debil -

Una impactada Sayuri hojea sus tarjetas y mira a Duo - Duo, no te conviene reir... tenemos un video tuyo también -

Duo Dejando de reirse – O..O que!

Heero deja de fruncir el ceño y esboza una ironica sonrisa - Me agradaría verlo :) Maxwell -

Wu Fei Reponiendose del Shock - Ahora verás Maxwell! :D -

Sayuri tomando agua y mirando al público - .! ¿quieren verlo chicas? -

Al Publico se les ve con hachas, martillos, y una serie de utensilios de tortura – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -

Duo traga saliva y mira muy preocupado el monitor

Sayuri hace un gesto con su mano - pues corra video señor director -

Se enciende nuevamente el monitor, y aparece Duo limpiando los pies de su Gundam, por detrás aparece la imagen de Hilde la cual corre hacia él y lo besa apasionadamente.

- Duo! Mi Amor, no sabes cuan feliz soy de tenerte a mi lado -

Duo la alza por los aires y le dice sonriendole - Lo sé Hilde amor mio, jamás te cambiaría por nadie, te amo -

Duo besa a Hilde y los dos se tiran al suelo revolcandose... se corta el video.

Duo guarda silencio - OO! ... XX (en shock) -

Heero guarda silencio y baja su cabeza para luego levantarla con un estridente -: jjajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja... - saca un megafono y poniendose al lado de Duo - idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...jajjajajajaa - toma su pistola y da tiros al aire... ...parece que está feliz -

Quatre mira tiernamente a Duo que aún está en shock - que lindo, Duo enamorado y de una linda chica, lastima que a mi... :X -

Trowa le toma la mano - Tienes razón Quatre ñ.ñ -

Sayuri rie disimuladamente evitando ser captada por alguna cámara, luego mira al público que asota algunos látigos en el suelo y cuando estas desenfrenadas chicas está a punto de lanzarse hacia Duo, Sayuri habla muy calmadamente - Creo que estos videos han causado mucho revuelo, ¿ no es así chicas? -

El publico mira a los pilotos enfurecido - :( siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -

Sayuri las mira con cara malevola y les dice - y eso no es todo, vamos con la siguiente invitada - .

(Se ve entrando un tipo con un vaso de agua y un tranquilizante para Duo que aun está en Shock... Heero sigue riendose de Duo con el megafono)

**Heero mira a Maxwell secandose las lagrimas y le dice - **Estupido maxwell asi que amas a Hilde, no era que me amabas a mi? -

Aunque Heero lo decía con tono de burla se le veía una expresión triste

**Duo tomó la pastilla y lo miró tristemente -** Eso pasó hace mucho, luego descubrí que eras tú a quien quería, …pero bueno, como tu no quieres aceptar mi amor volveré con Hilde a L2 -

Heero no dijo nada y se volvió a sentar.

**Sayuri sin darle importancia exclamó - ** Ejem! Como decia, nuestra siguiente invitada, es la hincha pelotas de toda la serie... perdón, ella es nuestra salvadora y sin sus increibles discursos, su poder de convencimiento y su dinero, nada de paz hubiera existido sobre la Faz de la tierra, demosle la Bienvenida a Relena Peacecraft -

Aparece Relena, vistiendo el uniforme del colegio (horrible como siempre), y su pelo rubio con una media cola (por cierto muy fea y pasado de moda), ella sonrié y saluda al publico, una de las espectadoras le tira un tomate en medio de todo el abucheo de las demás.

Una de las señoritas presentes grita - RELENAAAAAA TE ODIAMOS! -

Mientras el público sonríe y gritan al unísono - SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -

Heero levantando sus orejitas mira a las espectadoras y les dice - ¬¬ ... no la molesten -

El publico guarda silencio y solo atina a mirar a Heero así - ¬¬! -

Sayuri sonríe y traga saliva - .! bueno bueno basta de odio, sientate porfavor Relena – ella muy cortés se acerca a ella y le acomoda la silla a Relena.

Relena le sonrie y le dice - Gracias Sayuri :) -

Relena se va a sentar y Sayuri le quita la silla haciendo que Relena se caiga al suelo

Publico el público mira estó impresionado y luego - ajjaajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaja! -

Sayuri haciendose la tonta y expresando una cara angelical le dice a Relena - OH! Mil perdones señorita Relena, es que tengo un problema en la vista y no veo bien -

Relena sonríe mientras se soba el trasero - No importa todo sea por la p... – en ese momento mira a su alrededor y ve a Heero - ... Heero

Heero - Relena...

Relena - Heero...

Heero - Relena...

Relena - Heero...

Heero - Relena...

Relena - Hee...

Antes de terminar su frase le llega otro tomate en la cara

Relena se limpia el tomate de la cara y les dice al publico - . amigas no olviden que la paz es...-

El publico indignado solo le dice - si,si CALLATE! -

Heero apuntado al publico con su pistola les dice - no la hagan callar

Duo aun tiritando después del shock solo le dice entre lagrimas – Dejá ya Hee-chan no seas bobo T.T - .

Trowa Le toca la cabeza a Duo y le dice a Heero - Cierto, bien tarado eres ya, no molestes - .

Se nuevamente a Heero ahorcando a Duo en un rincón

Heero los mira - ¿a quien le dicen Tarado? - aún ahorcando a Duo mira a Trowa - ¬¬ Maldito Barton.-

Duo sigue siendo ahorcado por Heero - XX -

El tierno Quatre los mira y con su cara angelical les dice - no Peleen chicos -

Wu-Fei frunce su ceño y le grita - CALLATE NIÑO CONSENTIDO! -

Quatre sin decir nada baja su cabecita - ¡¡ -

Trowa deja de mirar feo a Heero y mira a Wu- Fei - OO!...¬¬ no molestes al pequeño Quatre, Chang -

Relena sonriendo estupidamente les dice - Vamos no peleen... chicos ¿acaso no saben cuanto nos costó conseguir la paz? -

Heero mientras ahorcaba a Duo la mira - ¬¬ Como si tu hubieras hecho todo... -

Duo semi ahogado le dice - XX Tu no estuviste en el hospital muchas veces... ¬¬ -

Trowa mueve su cabeza negativamente - pobre niña rica, se nota que no sabes lo que es luchar -

Wu Fei la mira con profundo odio y le grita - Callate, solo los debiles critican, en especial las mujeres…-

Relena sin prestar atención solo exclama haciendo un conejito con sus manos - . PAZ...-

Quatre ya a punto de caerle las lagrimas exclama desesperado - por favor basta, se los pido. -

Sayuri aprovechando la situación le dice a quatre - Querido Quatre, si no quieres seguir viendo violencia ven conmigo a mi departamento, ahí te olvidaras de lo que es violencia -

El publico guarda silencio y solo se les ve las caras así - O.O! -

Trowa al escuchar eso solo mira a Quatre - ¬¬! -

Quatre sonriendo y secandose las lagrimas le dice a Sayuri - Muchas gracias señorita Sayuri . -

Se ve a Trowa abandonando el estudio

Quatre al notar esto le dice - ¿Trowa a donde vas? -

Trowa no dice nada y sigue caminando - ... -

Sayuri haciendose la tonta le dice a Trowa - Trowa ¿ que ocurre? -

El Publico llorando desesperado le grita al unisono - Trowa no te vayas! -

Trowa sigue sin prestarle atención a nada - ... -

Quatre moviendose un poco incomodo y sonrojado exclama - Trowa... yo... no queria decir eso, no me iré con ella -

Sayuri moviendo su puño - / maldicion! -

Trowa girando lentamente su cabeza mira a Quatre y le dice - ¿en serio? -

El pequeño Quatre lo mira sonriendo dulcemente - claro ., no te preocupes -

Trowa volviendo esboza una hermosa sonrisa mientras en el fondo se ve a Sayuri en la oscuridad.

Wu Fei baja su cabeza y expele un poco de aliento diciendo - Par de Gays...-

Trowa lo mira nuevamente enfurecido y le grita - Callate!... Treize Kushrenada! -

Al oir esto Wu Fei solo… - XX! (shock) -

Sayuri se repone de su desaire y secandose una lagrima prosigue - Bien, basta de tanto escándalo, mi estudio parece un chiquero, Relena vamos con tus preguntas -

Relena moviendose impaciente solo le sonríe - claro . -

El publico alnotar esto desesperado se empieza a mover - NOOOOOOOOOO POR FAVORRRRRR! RELENA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -

Sayuri mirandolos asiente y le dice a Relena - .! bueno como el publico siempre tiene la razón, esta vez no vamos a entrevistar a Relena -

Se ve al publico haciendo una fiesta

Relena sonrie idiotamente y exclama - ... disfruten la paz -

Sayuri volviendod esde el publico con algunas serpentinas y globos mira al publico y les pregunta - Bueno, ¿ alguien quiere preguntarles algo a los chicos?

Una espectadora muy bonita grita fuertemente - yo! -

Sayuri se acerca con su micrófono y le dice - bien, hola dime tu pregunta -

Ella sonrie y mirando enrojecida a Duo dice - Amado Duo ¿realmente amas a Heero?

Duo la mira dulcemente y le dice – creo que ya no saco nada ocultando las cosas… pues si, en realidad amo a Hee-chan.

Ella baja su cabeza y solo exclama tristemente – T.T está bien…

Se ve a esta espectadora retirarse de el lugar y de fondo se ve nieve que la cubre lentamente.

El observa esta escena y le grita- ¡Hey no te vayas ¿quieres un autografo? –

Ella se da vuelta y le dice – T.T en serio? T.T bueno…te amo Duo

Duo le firma una polera a la niña y le da un beso en la mejilla, esta se va feliz.

Sayuri sonriendo le dice – Muy lindo de tu parte Duo, no quieres besarme a mi? –

Un disparo llega cerca de las piernas de Sayuri, esta se asusta y busca a su agresor. Heero curiosamente guarda su ppistola y se hace el tonto, mientras Relena lo mira embobada.

Duo observa extrañado mientras Sayuri muy palida se recupera del susto

………………………………..

¿¿Heero mostrando sus sentimientos por primera vez? Quien será el elegido? Duo o Relela, los invito a seguir disfrutando de esto y lamento la demora me quedé sin internet cuidese chauuuu


	3. PELELA, RELELA XD

Sayuri se repone del susto y mirando ironicamente al publico les dice - ¿Alguien mas desea preguntarle algo a nuestros invitados?

Una espectadora muy euforica grita - yooooo! -

Sayuri le pasa el microfono y la espectadora dice - es para Relela, perdón Relena...¿por qué usabas esa horrible ropa con esos horribles peinados? -

Relena le sonríe y le responde- la verdad mi apariencia no me importaba mucho, además me dijieron que mi peinado estaba a la moda, y es mas aunque no te guste, Heero me ama igual -

Heero la mira con cara d epregunta y dice- Oo? ...¿si?...no sabía que ahora tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti relena -

Relena cierra sus ojos con una vena palpitante en su frente - Pero Heero ¿no te acuerdas en el hangar antes de fueras pelear con Miliardo? -

Heero la miró fijamente

Heero limpió su garganta y le dijo mirando a un punto ciego - tú tienes un problema de mala interpretación -

En ese momento todo el publico reventó en una carcajada

Sayuri (como toda una profesional) le dice- Relena termina de responderle a la espectadora -

Relena no dice nada y la espectadora grita

- Pues te ves Horrible, no se como alguien como Heero se fijó en ti -

Relena le sonrió - A nadie le falta Dios... PAZ -

La espectadora se enoja mucho y me muestra el dedo de al medio

Heero mueve su cabeza en negacion y dice en voz baja - y dale que la quiero… ilusa -

Sayuri le quita el microfono y hablando seriamente dice- basta de ofensas ¿alguien mas? -

Una niña con ojos verdes y pelo café dice sonriente – yo!-

Sayuri le sonrió y le entregó el microfono - ¿dime?-

Un poco sonrojada habla - es para Quatre ¿es verdad que amas a Trowa? -

Quatre - (sonrojado) ... -

La niña insiste en preguntarle lo mismo ahora dando una razón factible - al menos eso dijiste en uno de los capitulos, vamos querido Quatre dinos!... todas queremos saber ¿no es asi? -

Todo el Publico gritó entusiasmado - siiiiiiiiiiiii! -

Quatre los miró aun mas sonrojado y les dijo - ...esteee...la verdad...creo que sí -

Se escuchó el suspiro de Trowa quien le dijo - ññ... yo tb te amo Quatre-

Trowa va hacia a Quatre y antes que llegue a él aparece Sayuri

Sayuri riendose con una gota en su mejilla - .! vamos, vamos, basta hay niños viendo esto, si quieren pueden hacerlo en otro lado -

Quatre toma d ela mano a Trowa y luego mira a sayuri - Tiene razon señorita Sayuri, vamos a sentarnos trowa kun -

Trowa asintiendo dice – Estña bien vamos, Lo siento sayuri -

Wu Fei grita desde lo lejos - Gayyyyyyyyysssssssssssss -

Heero aun ahorca a Duo

Relena haciendo su apaorte dice con una cara muy seria - Vamos no critiquen, es muy feo... además uds saben lo que me costó conseguir la paz -

Se produjo un silencio y las miradas de odio acompañadas con fuego se hicieron presentes

Relena miró un poco asustada diciendo - ¿ que dije ahora?-

Duo la miro - Dijiste "me costó"... pudrete Relena

Entre tanto alboroto y peleas se puede ver como los productores corren tratando de calmar la guerra que se ha desatado en el estudio. El panorama es así:

el público celebra una fiesta porque a Relela…perdon, Relena, no ha sido entrevistada

Trowa con Quatre son detenidos a cada instante por Sayuri que evita que se besen en la televisión

Heero sigue ahorcando a Duo sin saber este último el porqué, todo esto frente a los ojos de una pacifica Relena

Wu Fei se mece en un rinconcito, recordando a Treize

Sayuri ya está perdiendo la paciencia y su cabello se ve desordenado

Sayuri corriendo por todo el estudio grita con fuerza - ¡¡¡¡Ya basta, USTEDES! (Mirando al Público) Dejen de hacer esa fiesta o las tendré que desalojar -

En menos de 5 segundos todo estaba limpio y el público en silencio miraba con cara angelical.

Sayuri las miró - n.n, asi me gusta, ahora (volviendose hacia los invitados), Wufei, sientate como el macho que eres, y por favor Trowa y Quatre, ¡¡¡aguantense un poco!...eee….¿donde están? -

Quatre y Trowa (que estaban detrás de una cortina) salieron con las bocas un poco enrojecidas

El primero en salir fue Quatre el que dijo con su voz tan tierna - Perdonanos Sayuri, pero es que Trowa…(se gira a mirarlo)…es… -

Sayuri tapandose los oidos gritó - ¡¡¡¡Bastaaaa!...estos chicos me van a volver loca -

Trowa y Quatre se toman de la mano y sonrien

Todo el Público al ver este gesto soltó un sonoro suspiro - AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH -

Sayuri se volvió hacia Heero que tenía el cuello de Duo entre sus manos

Se escucha una voz femenina proveniente de atrás del estudio

La voz gritó fuerte y claro - Oye Heero deja a Duo tranquilo, o te las verás conmigo. -

Heero deja de ahorcar a Duo y saca su pistola

Sayuri ya empezandose a sacar el pelo - por favor armas no... -

Relena nuevamente haciendo su aporte dice con "sabiduria" - ...claro recuerden que las armas son simbolo de guerra y... -

Antes de que termine de hablar un enorme zapato se estrella contra su cara dejandola atontada

Sayuri ni se inmuta - ejem... como decia armas no aquí ahora que pase la dueña de esa voz -

Se ve entrar a nada más ni nada menos que a Hilde vestida con un hermoso kimono todos guardan silencio y Duo recuperandose obvserva como entra

Duo la mira con un poco de desagrado - Hildeeee (tono irónico) -

Heero mira con mucho odio a Hilde pero aunque trata de disimularlo todo el publico lo notó

Hilde se acerca a el y le toca la mejilla - Duo ¿estás bien? -

Todo el publico s epone de pie y la aplaude gritando - Idolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -

Quatre la mira con los ojos brillosos diciendo - que linda se ve así -

En ese momento Relena sale con otra de sus frases - claro esas flores que estan bordadas significan paz y eso quiere decir qu... -

Todo el publico la mira con odio y gritan – CALLENLA! PORFAVOOOOR!

Sayuri riendo y omitiendo de su vida a Relena sigue en lo suyo diciendo - n.n…bueno ese fue el aporte del Relena ahora respecto a Hilde querido publico se nota que la admiran –

Ha llegado hilde, que caos causará, se revelaran los sentiemientos ocultos, se contarán algunos secretos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo …matta ne! Dejen reviews!


	4. Oo

Eeeee hola! Ya actualizé sorry la demora… (un mes) xD es q he andado un poco atareada y pues no he tenido mucho tiempo, con esto de trabajar y too eso como q ya ni tiempo, pero weno aki ta la 4ta parte q espero q disfruten, si quieren me dan ideas… les comento algo este fic no tenia nada de yaoi pero después fui escribiendo mas y mas,y encontré q el toque yaoi le venia al 100 aparte de aprovechar de ridiculizar a relela o pelela xDDDD, q me cae mal mal xDD, puse a hilde pk en realidad ella es mi idola y weno aki vamos a contar mas con ella xDDD sigan leyendo mejor … cuidense y gracias por los post se los agradezco :)

…………………………………………………………………………………..

volviendo a lo ultimo………….

Sayuri riendo y omitiendo de su vida a Relena sigue en lo suyo diciendo - n.n…bueno ese fue el aporte del Relena ahora respecto a Hilde querido publico se nota que la admiran –

Todo el publico se levanta d elas butacas y gritan al mismo tiempo - siiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hildeeeee te queremossss, muerte a Relenaaa! –

Relena saca una banderita blanca y la mueve lentamente con una sonrisa fingida mientras una gota cae por su frente - Paz –

Sayuri omite el comentario de relena y mira angelicalmente al publico - ¿entonces alguna pregunta para Hilde?

Una niña de trenza se levanta y dice suavemente - yo! dime Hilde ¿por qué apareces tan poco en la serie?

Hilde bajó su cabeza - Bueno lamentablemente al creador de la serie se le ocurrio darle mas importancia a las otras antes que a mí, es por eso que solo aparecí en 4 capitulos, es realmente cruel, nisiquiera me consideraron en las fotos de publicidad...no valgo nada -

Duo la observó y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo - para mí vales mucho Hilde –

Le llega un disparo cerca de los pies a Duo, todos tratan de buscar el culpable de aquel disparo y solo ven a Heero mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

Duo Mira a Heero con los ojos brillosos y Hilde al notar esto baja su cabeza

Todo el publico suspira

Una espectadora entrometida dice - de todas formas prefiero a Duo con Heero antes que a Relela con Heero ¿no es así publico?

Todo el publico responde con furia mirando a relela y nuevamente tirandole tomates - siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -

Sayuri un poco enojada le quita bruscamente el microfono - ejem!...no te subleves niña yo soy la conductora de este programa...gracias por tu pregunta... ¿alguien más? -

Otra niña que lleva en su mano una gran katana grita - YOOOO! -

Sayuri le pone el microfono y pregunta - Dime, ¿para quien es la pregunta? -

Ella le responde muy animada - es para Hilde... ¿dime Hilde que te gustó tanto de Duo? -

Hilde sentandose a un lado de Duo - bueno creo que lo que mas me llamó la atención de él fue su hermosa trenza, además te digo algo... Duo tiene un tatuaje al final de la tre... -

Duo la miró y gritó moviendo los brazos desesperadamente - HILLLLLDE! Silencio! O.O -

Hilde - … Upps -

Sayuri con mirada malvada miró desafiantemente a Duo - A ver como es eso Duo ¿tienes un tatuaje al final de la trenza? -

Relena inmediatamente lazó su comentario sin sentido - yo creo que debe ser una paloma blanca... ya que la paloma significa PAZ y por supuest... -

Miles de zapatos volaron hacia ella nuevamente

Sayuri entre risas ve como la cabeza de relena se asoma entre la gran cantidad de zapatos - : si si si Relena ¿por que mejor no te vas a una conferencia de presidentes por la paz? -

Relena miró malvadamente - Oh si! Yo creo que si, pero tendré que llevarme a Heero porque él es mi guardaespaldas -

Se ve a Heero mirando el final de la trenza de Duo buscando algo…obviamente el comentario de relena no lo escuchó

HEERO! – Gritó Relena enfadada – Heero la miró desconcertado y le dijo - ¿Qué quieres e! – Todo el publico estalló en risas. Duo que notó lo que estaba haciendo Heero antes de ser interrumpido se sonrojó disimuladamente.

Sayuri tosió y miró a Duo nuevamente – Duo, tienes una deuda pendiente con tus fans y conmigo! Ellas quieren saber lo de tu tatuaje -

Duo sonrojadisimo al notar las miradas inquisitivas de todos, incluyendo a los pilotos dijo - este... bueno a Hilde se le escapó...es verdad yo tengo un tatuaje...u.u

Se ve a Quatre con los ojos brillosos que dice sin pensar - me gustaria verlo ;) -

Trowa - ah si? ¬¬!

Quatre cayendole una gota de sudor - Ups!...lo siento…¿tu tambien deberias hacerte uno no crees?

Hilde tosió un poco sonrojada y dijo - no creo que puedan verlo ya que yo he sido la unica que lo ha visto -

El publico totalmente espantado la miró con sorpresa - O.O! -

Duo se sonrojó un poco - Hilde! No digas eso! Es un secreto –

Sayuri con cara de malvada se acerca a Hilde y le pregunta -¿eso quiere decir que tú y Duo han…? –

Hilde muy roja – baja su cabeza y dice en voz muy baja – bueno…eto…s-..si –

El publico totalmente en silencio no podía creerlo, ninguna atinó a decir nada y a Sayuri se le cayó el microfono, Heero se quedó pasmado y Duo no hizo más que bajar su cabeza rojo como un tomate.

Relena haciendo su aparicion dijo – Bueno al hacer el amor significa que hay pa… - Todos la miraron con odio y ella decidió guardar silencio –

Duo fue el primero en hablar – Bueno sí es verdad que Hilde y yo tuvimos algo pero en realidad a quien amo uds ya saben – dijo juntando sus dedos anulares y con un gran puchero - …eres tu Hee-chan –

Heero lo quedó mirando y se sonrojó un poco – Callate….baka… -

Todas las espectadoras notaron esto y empezaron a gritar como condenadas algo así como - Hee- chan Duo-chan te amaaaaaa, vamos Hee chan dile que tu tambien vamos heee chan – Se ven con pompones y vestidas de porristas y con grandes sonrisas

Duo avergonzado mira a Hilde – Lo siento… -

Hilde se levanta de su asiento y le besa la frente – Nada que pedir disculpas, gracias por todo Duo – Hilde se levanta solmenemente y se va.

Heero mira a Duo y le dice – Duo…yo…eto… en realidad… -

No pudo continuar Sayuri gritó repentinamente y todos la quedan mirando – ah! Lo siento es que este programa ha sido fantastico y muero de la emocion – Dijo llorando mordiendo un pañuelo – de poder ver mas cosas interesantes –

Mientras Hilde se iba ella habló con un poco de decepcion en su voz – Yo se y siempre supe que Duo amaba a Heero pero el al ver que Heero no se interesaba decidió estar conmigo, pero fue algo asi como genetica, como que Duo no es compatible con chicas aparte cuando estabamos en medio de… -

Sayuri empezó amover sus manos desesperada – NOOOOOOO no digas nadaaaaaaa aaaaa ¿no ves q es horario de niños? –

Hilde sonrojada dijo – bueno lo lamento pero diré que lo unico que Duo repetia era . HEE-CHAN HEE-CHAN….ASI ASI… AA –

El Publico traumado, Sayuri desmayada y siendo atendida por algunos camarografos.

Mientras tanto Wu fei se levanta de su asiento y dice – BASTA! ME MARCHO DE ESTA POCILGA, que asco… lleno de gays por aquí –

Sayuri reponiendose le dice – Wu fei… no te vayas porfavor

El chino la mirá y le dice - ¿Por qué no debería? –

Sayuri se levantó y miró al techo haciendose la desentendida – ejem… pues mira esto…corre video! –

En la gran pantalla aparece un letrero luminoso q dice "¡GAYS ONLY!", abajo en la puerta se ve la figura de Wu fei hablando con el guardia del local y se ve claramente como le pasa algunos billetes

Corte video

El publico no lo podía creer, ¿wu fei gay? (nota de la autora: esa frase rima xD), Heero pasmado mira la pantalla al igual que todos los pilotos, no podían creerlo ¿el valeroso, viril y masculino wu fei es gay?... que explicaciones nos dará?... bueno esperemos esto en el proximo capitulooo! Ya taaaaaaaa matta ne:)


End file.
